


Maggot

by hornspointedup



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Exophilia, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Non-Human Genitalia, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Vomit Mention, absolute filth, implied oviposition, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornspointedup/pseuds/hornspointedup
Summary: One’s a dirty, rotten scoundrel, the other an insect after a fashion. A match made inHellNetherrealm.CONTENT WARNING: a character has sex while too drunk to properly consent.Please heed the tags. Most of the explicitness is implied than outright stated in this unbeta'd drabble.





	Maggot

**Author's Note:**

>   
_Wish I could be_  
_A fly in your head_  
_Lay my eggs that will_  
_Rise from the dead_  
  
Dethklok - Kill You

One’s a dirty, rotten scoundrel, the other an insect after a fashion. A match made in Hell. Just being around them is tense because it feels as if (this) one will gut the other at any moment. Worse, both enjoy the tension. 

A lot of murder and booze lead to an evening where both start to screw around a little more than usual. Humans are disgustingly fleshy, all that give, easily torn and broken. Insects are all hard edges, sharp spikes, not even tits to properly squeeze. The alcohol-addled human can't find a single familiar hole on the deceptively passive insectoid, but he’s mistaken how this will happen. What she _has_ is an ovipositor, and he _definitely_ has a hole to fill. Were he sober he would have gutted her while still on top of him, but rendered mostly senseless…..he submits. Her claws rip through his thick chest hair, leaving wounds that will surely scar. Her teeth clamp into his shoulder, releasing to remark how vile he tastes, only to viciously bite down harder. He’s pinned by her appendages, edged and blue in the balls and weeping as she pumps something unspeakable inside him.

He doesn’t remember how he made it to the bathroom hours later, vomiting worse than he has after a bender in a long time. Maybe he’s getting old. He winces at the raw bites and scabbing scratches and deep soreness down below and almost considers praying he’s not going to give birth to a giant goddamn grub in a few days. He’s inwardly terrified when he sees her in the doorway and it goes right to his dick. She’s disturbingly concerned for him, and he nearly pulls a knife to slit her throat when she’s in striking distance. But he lets her approach, lets her rip his boxers down and squeeze his aching genitals. She calls them vulnerable, barely a scrap a meat that would take too long to chew. Yet she strokes him off far too well for her to be wholly ignorant of human function and leaves a few thin claw marks behind. He splatters on her hard-shelled abdomen and she rubs it between her fingers, sneering. THIS is what contributes to human survival? And she wipes off her hand in his hair when he sags to his knees before her in sickened relief.

She walks away, every step an echoing click of a chitinous heel. He could hamstring her easily from this angle, and she’s practically asking for it, turning her back on him like this. But he won’t. She’s the last of her kind, priceless. And damn him, he wants to feel full again.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore D'vorah. I enjoy the idea of a monstrous woman with an inhuman mindset in terms of what is just, moral, and virtuous. 
> 
> Kano....Kano is a garbage man. But they had to put that facial and chest hair on him plus the Aussie accent and....Well, let's just say it would be a one-night stand you'd rather forget, but it seemed like a brilliant drunk idea at the time. 
> 
> Many thanks to **outback_hivebar** for inspiring this little nugget of filth. Please seek out their excellent art recently posted to the MK subreddit, it's amazing.


End file.
